Entering the Mind Of
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: We take a look at the possible scenarios that could've happened at any point in the show! RaiJack, RaiClay, RaiChase, RaiDojo, RaiFung, Chack, RaiKim, Chamiko ChaseOmi, ChaseWuya. I've got it all covered! Chapter 6: Clay
1. Kimiko

**Inside The Mind Of:::**

**Okay, basic idea, I take scenes from the show and put what I think would've happened, should've happened, what I wanted to happen, what I thought was happening in the character's head, and so on…**

**I thought it would be interesting, so please, let me know if you like my perspective!**

**We start with…**

**Kimiko**

**First Moment to Kill: When Jack had Kimiko locked in the little bird cage and was talking to her and being a creep.**

**Alternative 1:**

"Id' rather have the real you any day," Jack said, winking and swishing his head just a little.

Kimiko pulls her hands back, scrunches her nose, waves her hands back and forth really fast, and yells, "EEEEEWWW! You made a robot of me! That's creepy enough! Now all I need to know is that you'd do me AND the robot if you were forced to! GROSS!"

**Alternative 2:**

"Id' rather have the real you any day," Jack said with a wink.

Kimiko smiled, blushed, fluttered her eyelashes and said, "Aw, Jack, that's so sweet! I'd rather have the real you too!"

**Second Moment to Kill: When Raimundo said the favorite monk quote.**

**Alternative 1:**

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite monk?"

Kimiko blushes heavily and does nothing but make-out with Rai. Omi simply cries to himself.

**Alternative 2**:

"Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite monk?"

Omi cries, "But, I thought I was your favorite."

Kimiko punches Raimundo and yells, "Rai! You upset Omi! Now kiss him and make-up!"

**Alternative 3:**

Kimiko just knocks Raimundo off Dojo after he says that.

**Third Moment to Kill: When Kimiko's papa is possessed by Panda Bubba.**

**Alternative Only:**

"I want you all out of hear now!"

Kimiko slams her fist into the wall and yells, "No Papa! You go to your room, young man!"

Her father actually goes to his room.

**Fourth Moment to Kill: When they first meet Chase. (Yes, this implies Chamiko.)**

**Alternative My Favorite:**

"I do have a certain reputation…" this new, incredibly handsome man said wink a sexy smirk after Jack spazzed out about who he was. His name was Chase Young or something.

Before Jack could even offer his Wu to Chase, Kimiko pounced on the new man and began tearing his clothes off while kissing him feverishly.

Soon enough the two broke into a fiery make-love session while everyone else watched in shock as Kimiko lost her virginity.

**Alternative 2:**

Jack offered Chase his Wu, Chase dropped him on the ground.

"Omigosh! You guys make the cutest couple ever! Fricking adorable!" Kimiko squealed happily as she noted the possibility of yaoi development. "Now kiss 'im, Jack!" she yelled as a finishing touch.

Jack happily obliged.

**Alternative What she was thinking:**

Chase dropped Jack into the puddle on the ground.

'Jack needs to shave his legs… Nasty…' Kimiko thought to herself. She then looked over the man who dropped him, this, Chase Young.

'He's pretty easy on the eyes… How is he evil? So far he only did something anyone would do… Dropping Jack is totally normal…' she thought as her eyes hungrily looked him over.

She only had milliseconds to register that Dojo was there and then she regained control of herself and went up and hugged her dragon friend and never gave this Chase Young a second glance after that.

**Well, what'd you think?**

**I was pretty open-ended. There was Chack, RaiKim, and Chamiko. Yes, I am biased, but I often see the mindset of others and I have no problem writing in their shoes.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**Should there be more?**

**Which character's head do you want to enter next?**


	2. Chase

**Okaay… You guys… Um… Yeah… I was surprised by the requests… A little… Unfortunately for some of you, the name I saw the most in the reviews was Chase. So, Chase shall be my second guinea pig!**

**Entering The Mind Of… Chase Young.**

**First Moment To Kill… When we are first introduced to CHASE!**

**Alternative 1.**

Jack falls backwards, flying down as he tried to kick the Xiaolin monks. Suddenly he is caught.

Jack looks up.

"Hey, Chase Young…" Chase simply says with his smile.

Jack's eyes bulge out of his head and he spazzes, "Chase Young? THE Chase Young? Something something evil super villain?" Jack's eyes are sparkling as he speaks.

Chase thinks to himself, 'His eyes are pretty…'

"I do have a certain reputation," Chase says with his smirk. Before Chase can say anything else, Jack is screaming.

"I LOVE YOU!" And then Jack pounces on Chase, kissing him mercilessly and practically suffocating Chase with his tongue.

**Alternative 2.**

Chase looks up with his smirk after saying he had a reputation. Spots the monks.

Chase stares at Omi wide-eyed. Chase's eyes shimmer with wonder.

'That kid's head is HUGE! How did it get like that? Does he have cancer? Why's his skin yellow? Is he Dashi's son? Why's he so short? What's up with the tiny black eyes? He really does look like Dashi, maybe he really is his son. Maybe I should ask. What's his name? Is it Dashi junior?'

Chase's thoughts are so sporadic that he doesn't even hear Jack and drops him and wanders over to Omi and begins rubbing his head and asking incredibly creepy questions.

**Alternative 3.**

Chase says he has quite a reputation. He notices the monks. Notices Kimiko.

'Well, _that's_ never happened before…! A female Dragon…!'

Chase ponders over why the monks would allow a woman into the temple.

He gets his answer when she's screaming and throwing fire at him. She's violent and has a hair-pin temper. Damn. Just the kind of woman he likes.

Problem is… She's trying to kill him, and he's trying to kill her! Fate why must you be so cruel!

Chase tries to hurt her the least of all the monks attacking him. He loved women who were completely crazy with anger. Anger was just so… _erotic_…

"Damnit, why do you hate me?" he yells at one point, grabbing her foot as she tries to kick him.

"What?" she asks, staring at him.

Chase stares, shocked that he just shouted that. He composes himself and throws her into Clay, then hurries away.

**Second Moment To Kill… When Wuya and Chase practically KISS! XC NOEZ! BLECH!**

**Alternative 1.**

Wuya is human again. Chase stands next to her and she puts her hand on his face and pretty much flirts with him.

Chase flips out when she touches him. He squeals like a girl and shrieks, "IT TOUCHED ME! IT TOUCHED ME! OH GOD! I'M INFECTED! WWWWWWAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Chase runs away and begins burning his face with acid.

(In case you couldn't tell, I HATE WuyaXChase.)

**Alternative 2.**

Wuya flirts with Chase. Chase stares at her for a minute and just suddenly begins tearing off her clothes. Wuya, if she was one to begin with, is no longer a virgin.

**Third Moment To Kill… When Chase tells Kimiko he loves her perfume. ;P Chamiko fans…? Ready?**

**Alternative ONLY.**

Chase leans in close and sniffs 'Jack'. 'He' smells incredibly sweet. Like cotton candy and lilac. Gorgeous combination. And wait; do we detect a hint of snake venom in there? Yes!

HOT.

Chase grins. He slowly leans in even closer, inhales more of 'his' scent. Chase lets out a low, soft, slow, seductive moan that had a low husky rasp in the back of it.

Gently licking her earlobe and putting the edges of his lips against her ear Chase lets his tone run along the cartilage before whispering a few words in a seductive growl that dripped with honey…

"By the way…Love the perfume…"

(You guys picture the rest! ;P)

**Fourth Moment To Kill… Dojo and Omi come into Chase's palace and find him eating… Or so they think… XP**

**ONLY ALTERNATIVE. ACTUALLY, I JUST MADE IT UP.**

Omi bursts through the door, Dojo with him, but he's hiding behind his legs.

Omi is about to yell, but stops dead and his jaw falls to the floor as his face goes stark white and blue begins to rim his virgin eyes.

There, in the middle of the room, is Chase… _With_ a puppet that looks like Omi!

Chase is behind the puppet, completely naked.

He stopped thrusting when he saw Omi come in and froze dead.

A few seconds later, Chase is dead on the floor, his stomach sliced open. A wound inflicted by himself.

**Well? I have no idea what's wrong with me…! I had Chack, ChaseOmi, WuyaChase, and Chamiko! OMFGZ! I'm terrified! What else can I write?**

**But yeah, Chase won for Chapter 2's rights… Vote for next chapter's victim! Who do you guys want next? (Characters can be repeated if I think of more stuff, or you guys request scenes.)**


	3. Raimundo

**I feel so dirty now… Writing lemons'll do that to you, I guess…**

**Um… Yeah… Well, everybody wants Raimundo next, so I suppose I have no choice! Heh… Should I add RaiJack? It seems to be a sudden popular thing! Maybe I'll add some, maybe I won't. Who knows!**

**Entering The Mind Of…**

**Raimundo.**

**First Moment To Kill: When Kimiko defeated Jack in the battle for the Golden Tiger Claws.**

**Alternative 1:**

Kimiko flipped down and landed gracefully in front of the guys. She smiled a triumphantly happy smile and tossed Omi the claws. Raimundo stared in wonderment.

'She's so hot… She's SO HOT!' Rai thought as his eyes ran over his teammate. 'I wonder if she'd kill me if I kissed her right now. She deserves a kiss… I need to kiss her. I have to kiss her! OHMYGOD WHY IS SHE SO HOT?"

Kimiko said something to him, frowning. Raimundo didn't even register it. He just jumped on her and smashed his lips into hers. He kissed her until his lips bled.

**Alternative 2:**

Kimiko landed in front of them. She said she hoped the guys had more respect for girls.

"What're you offering there, Kim?" Rai asked, a sly grin on his face.

Kimiko pouted at him and was about to talk when Rai interrupted.

"Should I show everyone 'Sir Stiff'?" he asked with a devilish wink.

Kimiko screeched and slammed Rai's head into a rock. His brains exploded out and Rai fell dead on the ground.

**Second Moment to Kill: My favorite idea that I just had!: Chase saying he loves Kimiko's perfume when she was pretending to be Jack.**

**Only Alternative:**

Chase leaned in and sniffed Kimiko, who was pretending to be Jack, and said flirtatiously, "By the way, love the perfume…"

Raimundo jumps in front of 'Jack' and slaps Chase across the face. Rai shouts at him, "Back off! She's mine!"

Chase stares in complete shock, his eyes wide. Very slowly he begins backing away before sprinting away and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Omi and Clay both fall on the ground laughing, Kimiko passes out, Wuya throws up.

**Third Moment To… I'm sorry, I'm still giggling at that last one… Hang on while I gather myself…**

…

…

…

**Third Moment To Kill: When Kimiko is teasing Raimundo about ninja Fred. **

**Alternative 1:**

Kimiko mutters some mushy baby talk about his 'bearsy waersy'.

Raimundo frowns at her when suddenly Clay says, "I like sensitive guys who sleep with teddy bears… It seems more feminine that way…"

Raimundo turns and stares at Clay in shock. Omi pipes up, "It is quite arousing to watch Raimundo suck on his thumb whilst he holds his teddy bear against his chest…"

Raimundo's jaw drops to the floor.

Master Fung speaks up, "I myself have had to disinfect my pants after watching him all night once…"

Raimundo's eyes bulge out of his head.

Dojo adds, "Oh please, I've been in his pants while he was asleep once… I've got you all beat!"

Raimundo's head explodes.

**Alternative 2:**

Kimiko talks like a baby about Rai's 'bearsy waersy'.

Rai grins like a devil and asks, "Wanna show me _your_ bearsy waersy, Kim?"

Kimiko backs away from Raimundo.

**Fourth Moment To Kill: Raimundo washing Chase's underwear…! XD Loved that scene.**

**Alternative Only.**

Raimundo snaps out of his trance, holds up the undies he's holding and asks, "Why am I washing Chase's underwear?"

Chase asks, "Why aren't you?"

Suddenly Rai's face is shoved into the underwear and before he knows it, Raimundo is making love to the prince of darkness.

**Fifth Moment To Kill: Also the last for Raimundo: When Raimundo sniffs Clay's underwear! XD Also loved that scene!**

**Alternative Only:**

Raimundo takes in a huge whiff of the underwear in his hand.

Clay shouts, "Hey those are mine!" He snatches them from Raimundo's hands.

Raimundo shrugs.

"That's okay, I have more in my bedroom…"

**Yes. Raimundo was Chappie 3. He won those rights. Who do you guys want next?**

**I have a feeling there's gonna be requests for Omi and Clay…**

**Again, characters can be repeated if you guys request scenes or I come up with more.**

**So ask away!**


	4. Omi

**Entering The Mind Of…**

**Well the one who got the most was Omi, so I guess I gotta go Omi style…!**

**You guys scare me so much…**

**The ideas you all come up with…**

**Well, I come up with them first…**

**But you guys ask for stuff!**

**So, sorry to those who voted for others… Omi won the rights to Chapter 4...**

**Omi…! Krudd…!**

**First Moment To Kill: The alternate reality… With Good Chase…**

**Alternative: Only one, cuz I thought it'd be funny…**

Chase brought Omi back. Omi wasn't all too pleased with his home, but he was still happy to see his friends were alive.

Kimiko comes running over to Chase.

"Chase! I'm so glad you're back…!" she says, wrapping her arms around him.

Chase smiles and snuggles her.

Kimiko begins tracing circular patterns on his chest with her pointer finger. "It's been so _lonely_ without you here…"

Kimiko and Chase begin making out.

Then things go further.

Omi is sitting down, taking notes on what he's watching.

"Oh, so that's where that goes…!"

**Aren't I a stinker?**

**Anyhoo…**

**Second Moment To Kill: When Jack promised the ice cream…**

**Also the only alternative…**

"We could get a mondae!"

"Sundae," Clay corrected.

Omi gasps, jumps up, grabs Jack's legs, and drags him back down.

"WE SHALL GET A SUNDAE….." he whispers darkly.

Jack stares, horrified.

Eventually, everyone convinces Omi that Sundae's are no big deal and that he needs to let Jack breathe.

Unfortunately, Jack is already dead because Omi suffocated him with his head.

**Third Moment To Kill: Omi's first girl hug! XD**

**Maybe the only alternative…? I dunno anymore…**

Kimiko hugged Omi.

"Ooh! My first **girl hug**! May I have another?"

Kimiko puts up a hand. "Sorry Omi, one per customer."

Omi glares and yells, "NO! ME WANT 'NOTHER GIRL HUG!"

Omi grabs Kimiko and hugs her until her spine breaks.

**Fourth Moment To Kill: When Chase said "Never say…" You know…**

**Only alternative**

Chase leaned down, smiling and said, "Never say never…"

Omi's eyes light up. And he bounces up and down, asking, "OOOH! You listen to this Justin Beaver boy Kimiko likes too? His music is MOOOOST wondrous!"

Chase stares in confusion, not knowing who Omi is talking about.

**Fifth Moment To Kill: When Omi asks about Kimiko's clothing habits as a child…**

**Only alternative**

"I had to beg 'im to buy me clothes…"

Omi's eyes pop out of his head.

"You didn't wear any clothes?"

Then Omi asks, "Why did you start?"

Kimiko glares daggers at Omi, punches him, and then walks away.

**Sixth? Moment to kill: Not sure how much of a moment this is… But…**

**Alternative **

Omi just won the chess match.

"Yes! Yes! I am in heat!"

Raimundo yells, "No Omi, you're on fire! On fire!"

Omi stops, stares, blinks a few times, and says calmly, "No, I really am in heat… After Chase turned me into a cat, I've been coming into heat every few months or so…"

Omi slowly turns his head toward Kimiko. Kimiko runs away screaming, but is eventually subdued by the 'Omi in heat' and forced to mate with him.

**I have strange ideas…**

**Now, I know most of you wanted a go at Omi's ego, but I have trouble with that sort of thing… See, I have INCREDIBLY LOW self esteem. I can't even answer the question**

"**What are your best qualities?"**

**Without feeling like a douche or not knowing any answers whatsoever!**

**So, if you guys think you could portray Omi better, let me know…**

**Sorry about me and my self esteem…**


	5. Jack

**Entering The Mind Of…**

**Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius!**

**You guys voted for him, so I guess I'll have to write a chapter for Jack…**

**Jack won the rights to chapter 5...**

**Hooray, Jack!**

**First Moment To Kill: When Jack first meets Chase… (Gosh there's lots of Chack options in here…!)**

**Alternative 1:**

"Chase Young! THE Chase Young!" Jack spazzes out about Chase. Chase lets go of Jack, but Jack is still spazzing. He jumps up and down, bounces off rocks, dances along the sand, and runs across the water.

Chase looks at the monks. "He do this often?" he asks, not really sure what to make of Jack's little display.

Kimiko sighs, "Every now and then, yeah…"

**Alternative 2:**

Chase introduces himself. Jack whispers, "I _love_ you…"

Chase looks frightened, and drops Jack into a puddle.

Jack get back up and jumps onto chase's back.

He hisses into Chase's ear, "**I love you…**"

Chase tries desperately to get jack off his back. Jack uses the Moby Morpher, whether they found it or not, and fuses the two of them together.

"Finally we are one…"

**Alternative Chack!:**

Chase introduces himself with a seductively charming smile. Jack immediately feels himself grow and he grabs Chase's head. Jack forces Chase to kiss him.

Chase pulls away and throws Jack to the ground.

Jack grabs Chase's leg and drags him down into the sand. Jack forces Chase onto his back and then Jack pins him to the ground.

Jack smashes his lips onto poor confused Chase's and begins and hour long make-out-session.

**Second Moment To Kill: When Jack has Cyclops and he says…**

**Only Alternative:**

"Say hello…to my little friend…"

Jack said in a funny voice.

He then turns, winks at Kimiko, and says, "You especially, Kimiko."

Kimiko stares, her eye twitching. Her brain explodes and she falls to the ground.

Wuya is laughing hysterically at this.

Omi is asking what his friend is.

Raimundo is puking.

Chase's brain also exploded.

Clay is just like, "I see friends like that all the time back home at the ranch…"

**Third Moment To Kill: Jack says "That makes me…!"\**

**Only Alternative:**

"That makes me Queen!"

Kimiko stares. "King…?"

Jack spats, "NO! I AM QUEEN DAMMIT! IF I WERE KING I COULDN'T MARRY CHASE!"

Everyone backs away, 'cept Chase who ran away screaming like Jack usually does.

**Fourth Moment To Kill: Jack says to Chase…**

**Only alternative. (I'm really appealing to the Chack fans today…"**

"Pleas don't hurt me! I bruise easy…!" Jack whimpers, as he is laying on the ground.

Chase raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Oh do you now?"

Jack looks up at chase, sad puppy dog eyes on.

LATER….

"Scream louder, damn you! It turns me on…!" Chase shouts at Jack just before he whips him.

Jack is naked, with multiple whip lashes all over his pale body. When Chase whips him, Jack wails loudly.

"Atta boy…' Chase says with a grin.

**Think I'm gonna end Jack with that…**

**Uh… If you want more of Jack… Let me know…**

**Vote for who you want next…**

**Vote if you want repeats…**

**Vote! CHASE ORDERS YOU TO VOTE!**


	6. Clay Plus OmiChase repeat

**Entering The Mind Of…**

**Clay!**

**I can't think of too much for him… Maybe you guys could help out a little in the reviews? Clay is a difficult one… Considering his character wasn't too openly informative in the show… I dunno… I felt like even in the show he wasn't as big a character as they wanted him to be…**

**Maybe that's just me…**

**First Moment To Kill: "That's the second biggest tongue I've ever seen!"**

**Alternative Only:**

Clay shouted the above quote as they all ran from the tongue made of rock that was currently chasing them. After he yelled it, everyone stopped dead, including the tongue.

"What was the biggest?" Raimundo asked, looking frightened.

Clay replied, "My cousin Tex… His was the size of two buzzards after an all you can eat road kill buffet…!"

Everyone cringed, Kimiko stuck out her tongue and bit down on it, Omi fell over, Raimundo's eyes bulged out of his head as he clutched his head screaming "MY BRAIN!"

**Second Moment To Kill: Scenes with Dyrus… Yeah… Scenes… They were all the same…**

**Random thought alternative:**

The guys were all fighting over who was going to save Dyrus; Kimiko standing off to the side, didn't look too happy.

Raimundo threw Clay to the ground. His head hit the ground and then he suddenly popped back up and asked, "If she's a fish how can any of us have kids with 'er?"

Everybody looked at him like he was a sick freak.

"What? Bein' on a farm, we bred cattle all the time, I just wondered…" he grumbled, folding his arms and pouting like a spoiled child. "Seemed like a pretty important question to me…"

**Third Moment To Kill: When Clay gave Katnappe a bear hug.**

**First Alternative:**

Clay wrapped his arms around her and said, "But technically, a Bear hug don't count as fightin'."

Katnappe hissed venomously at him and clawed away at his face. Clay's skin was in shreds in seconds.

**Second Alternative:**

Clay held Katnappe tight.

"Ooohh," Katnappe purred seductively at him. In moments, Clay was on his back and she was tearing his clothes off him.

Raimundo covered Omi's eyes, but took out a video camera so Clay could never live this down.

Kimiko passed out.

Clay and Katnappe were rolling around on the floor. Omi asking, "What is that strange noise?"

**Fourth Moment To Kill: (Again, Clay is difficult… I need suggestions for him for the repeat…) When Clay licked the floor.**

**Only alternative necessary.**

Clay was snapped out of his trance. "Hm, what's that funny taste in my mouth? It's not bad… Just… funny…" he asked, looking around.

The guys were all looking at him strangely.

Clay went over and licked Omi's head.

"No."

He licked Kimiko.

"No."

He licked Raimundo.

"No."

Chase showed up at that point; Clay ran up the stairs and licked him.

"No…"

Clay rushed back down the stairs, Chase looking more confused than he ever had. Clay began licking the entire palace until he found that the floor was what he was tasting.

Clay stayed there all night long, just licking the floor and eating off it.

Chase had absolutely no idea what was going on. He didn't question it, though. He had a feeling he didn't want to.

**Oh, and this is a response to a request in the reviews… So, I'm adding this random little Chase/Omi repeat scene!**

**Only Alternative, because it was what you asked for…!**

**After the spiders and all that… Chase is talking to Omi…**

"And now there is something I must do…" he said in his usual silky voice.

Omi blushed sheepishly, rubbed the back of his head and guessed, "Thank me?"

Chase grinned mischievously and said in a hushed whispered as he grabbed hold of Omi's chin, "No… not quite…"

Omi looked confused out of his mind, but then Chase smashed his lips onto the little yellow monk's. Soon enough it became a make-out session, and eventually Chase was thrusting himself into tiny, no-longer-virgin Omi. Omi wailing with pleasure all the while.

**You asked for that one, ya creep!**

**But, yeah, if you want more Clay, please suggest scenes for me…**

**I got some, but I just don't feel I did enough for him…**

**And any other character can be repeated as well, like Omi and Chase just were…**


End file.
